Out Of Sight
by Fer-chan
Summary: Eu regressei sabendo perfeitamente que nada voltaria a ser como antes, mas... Indubitavelmente ainda em um resquício de tolice, eu senti esperança que fossem. ••Presente de aniversario para MiLLa-Ch@n ••


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e nunca me pertencerá, e isso é mais do que obvio.

_SongFic_

_Romance / Drama_

**Sinopse:** Eu regressei sabendo perfeitamente que nada voltaria a ser como antes, mas... Indubitavelmente ainda em um resquício de tolice, eu senti esperança que fossem. ••Presente de aniversario para **MiLLa-Chn** ••

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Letra da musica _

Narração.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Out Of Sight.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**Diga-me porque você sempre perdoa as coisas que eu faço a você  
Você é tão boa  
Ou eu não sou tão ruim.**_

Eu regressei sabendo perfeitamente que nada voltaria a ser como antes, mas... Indubitavelmente ainda em um resquício de tolice, eu senti esperança que fossem.

Eu a olhei do portão principal onde um dia com passos determinados eu o cruzei abandonado; a amizade, a vila, meu amor... Ela que ainda mantia os cabelos curtos, eu sempre os preferi assim, o vento estava desordenando-os enquanto ela dava seus passos apressados e impacientemente furiosos de encontro a um abraço iminente que eu não recusaria.

Ela veio até mim com o sorriso esplendido que eu ansiei em ver em cada ano cada mês e semana, cada dia cada hora, minutos, segundos e milésimos dos seis malditos anos que passei longe da minha alma, que ficou aqui ao seu lado, todo o tempo insano que eu não estava. Eu fiquei vazio. Ela rodeou meu pescoço jogando todo o peso para mim, me fazendo sentir estranhamente vivo e preenchido.

Mas minhas esperanças tolas não me deixaram nublar de um todo a minha razão, eu com todo meu pessimismo doentio cheguei a pensar que ela não me aceitaria novamente, me repudiaria com todo o asco existente no mundo viraria o rosto para mim e me odiaria com uma determinação inabalável... Indefectível.

Mas, ela me recebeu com seu sorriso de anjo e seus olhos cristalinos e transparentes que sempre estiveram em minhas memórias, mas não tão estarrecedores como sendo ao vivo... Só para mim.

Então eu fui perdoado com o abraço apertado que sempre me fez sentir menos, muito menos vazio. Que arrancava meu ódio me preenchia e acendia a luz da minha escuridão interna.

Porque você sempre perdoa as coisas que eu faço? Foram desgastantes, horríveis, mortíferas, odiosas, lacrimosas e... Imperdoáveis. Mais ainda sim ela com todo seu coração angelicalmente puro me perdoou... Novamente. Eu me pergunto; será que você é tão boa, ou, eu que não sou tão ruim?

**:**

**:**

"-Eu senti tantas saudades Sasuke-kun... Eu estou tão feliz por você estar de volta...".

**:**

**:**

_**Esses seis anos foram os melhores que já aconteceram a você e a mim.  
Sem arrependimentos depois de todo esse medo  
Nós seremos sempre melhores amigos**_

Os dias estavam passando em uma lentitude desgastante o suficiente para qualquer um, como quando eu esperava ávido o dia de completar minha fútil vingança. Mas minha loucura agora tinha nome e sobrenome e olhos verdes brilhantes e lívidos, apaixonantes.

Em um gesto impensado, tão impróprio de mim, decidi falar, dizer tudo que senti, sentia e ainda iria continuar sentindo até o dia do meu ultimo suspiro mortal, quando minha alma deixasse meu corpo e vagasse pelo inferno eternamente em busca de uma redenção gloriosa e pacifista que certamente jamais possuiria.

Seis anos... Tempo suficiente para mudanças drásticas tempo suficiente para tirar tudo de mim, se é que algo já me pertenceu realmente.

Alguém... A Segui com uma obsessão e com temor depois de revelar o que sentia. Meu amor não foi correspondido. Alguém... Estava segurando sua mão como se fosse seu namorado, beijando seu rosto como se fosse seu amante, pousando a mão nas suas costas como se fosse seu irmão. Vi de longe sem coragem o suficiente para me machucar olhando e apreciando morbidamente de perto. Meu estomago se contraiu de inveja, minha cabeça doeu fervente de ciúmes... Alguém, certamente, melhor do que eu.

**:**

**:**

"-Sakura, eu queria poder passar todo meu tempo com você... fique comigo hoje?"

"-Sasuke-kun, eu acho melhor não".

**:**

**:**

Você me disse que esse tempo todo foi o melhor que aconteceu a nós dois, eu entendo. Nesse meio tempo eu não pude te machucar te fazer chorar, não de perto, mais sim de longe. Agora você quer se manter afastada da dor, de mim, atitude totalmente plausível.

Quando finalmente dei fim ao meu auto-martírio decidido a voltar, quando olhei seu sorriso direcionado a mim, pensei por breves segundos, ou melhor, me iludi por breves dias que ela permaneceria ao meu lado aplacando o terror do vácuo do meu ser inócuo. Estava enganado, como sempre. Minha felicidade foi efêmera.

Estava cego como quando procurava por vingança, a vingança vazia desencadeada por uma mentira suja em que eu acreditei piamente durante tanto tempo que foi desperdiçado longe da única coisa que realmente um dia me pertenceu.

Será que você se arrepende de ter dito que me amava desesperadamente, de doar e desperdiçar suas lagrimas incessantes e quentes comigo? Eu espero realmente que não. Será que você me esqueceu? Ou somente tentou aplacar e fugir da dor que eu insisto em causar em você? Você sentiu medo? De me perder...

**:**

**:**

"-Mesmo depois de todo o temor de todo o medo, eu não me arrependo, Sasuke-kun."

"-Então... Porque não me quer mais, Sakura...?"

"-As coisas mudaram, seis anos é muito tempo. Mas... Nós seremos sempre melhores amigos."

**:**

**:**

Melhores amigos? Aquela frase rasgou meus ouvidos me deixou doente, ela me disse as palavras claramente com seu mais lindo sorriso adornado em seu rosto de traços perfeitamente harmoniosos. Melhores amigos? Eu não desejava apenas isso. Mas agora ela estava fora de alcance, fora de tato, fora de vista. Longe de mim, mas perto o suficiente para machucar. Eu fragmentei seu coração, sua vida, sua alma, agora foi a sua vez de fragmentar meus projetos iludidos.

Toda minha vida foi baseada em desejos insanos, em sonhos quebrados, minha vingança falha que julguei o mais importante, sim, falha porque simples e objetivamente foi arquitetada em razões que não eram reais como eu acreditava que fossem, uma vingança que me fez perder tudo e virar as costas para todos, eu me afoguei em mentiras. Eu me perdi na minha dor, eu sonhei com um final para poder começar tudo de novo.

O ódio destrutivamente incerto e agonizante que me permiti carregar por longos anos achando que era a única coisa que eu realmente possuía no mundo. Tudo absolutamente ilusão e, talvez agora também seja, mas, cederia com gosto e todo o apresso do mundo minha alma corrompida para que assim _não_ fosse, para que fosse real, palpável, para que ela fosse minha... _Redenção_.

**:**

**:**

_**Algo entre você e eu  
Me diga por que  
Eu não consigo encontrar satisfação em nenhum outro lugar  
Não o bastante  
Ou eu sou tão ruim.**_

Algo... Entre você e eu, algo exclusivo pertencente somente a nós dois e mais ninguém, um laço que nos une e nos ajusta na mais perfeita harmonia, tão forte e indestrutível, inquebravel. Eu contei meus segredos, o que eu desejei. Mostrei meu lado obscuro a pior parte de mim e você me aceitou como eu era; com todas as partes quebradas e mesmo sabendo que poderiam não ter concerto, que poderiam estar perdidas para sempre, você foi a única que me entendeu completamente e que me ofereceu ajuda ao invés de me julgar. Sentimentos que revelei com tanta parcimônia. Eu só revelaria isso a uma pessoa: só a ela.

Por tanto tempo pensei que não revelaria meus pesadelos a ninguém, mais ela me pegou desprevenido me hipnotizou e me fez começar a dizer, a abrir a caixa de pandora que era meus sentimentos.

Suas feições e seu riso alegre me deixavam leve distraído da dor, distraído do horror que eu sabia que estava em meu destino e me esperava sorrindo sarcasticamente, da escuridão que me envolvia aos poucos e capturava os resquícios mortos da inocência do meu ser.

Ela com muito cuidado foi ocupando aos poucos um lugar na minha mente até ocupá-la de um todo, depois a invadiu sem pedir permissão – mas eu teria cedido – meu coração. Aos poucos eu me vi tão envolvido que não conseguia parar de me preocupar, captava todos seus gestos diferentes do normal, percebia quando estava depressiva e a animei sutilmente como pude; como minha frieza permitia. Salvei sua vida quando foi preciso, salvaria mil vezes, salvaria para sempre infinitamente se eu possuísse a eternidade.

Satisfação... Foi tudo que eu sempre procurei tão arduamente que fechei meus olhos ao ponto de não enxergar que ela esteve sempre ao meu lado... Em você. Agora com meus tolos objetivos cumpridos finalmente, eu realmente vi que não tenho satisfação alguma, não à satisfação que eu esperava; não senti felicidade quando vi o corpo desfalecido e morto do meu irmão caído aos meus pés. Não foi como planejado. Não foi nada, foi vazio, foi mórbido, foi apático e não satisfatório.

Eu finalmente descobri onde encontraria a satisfação que procurava; quando ela me abraçava eu sentia proteção, quando ela me olhava o vazio era dissipado, quando eu ouvia sua voz dizer meu nome, seu coração batendo, tudo nela é satisfatório para mim. E eu finalmente entendi: longe dela eu nunca encontraria satisfação o bastante, não importa onde ou fazendo o que fosse, ou, o quão esplendido fosse à finalização de um objetivo. Se ela estiver no meu presente, fará meu passado parecer menos obscuro.

Será que eu sou tão ruim? Por não conseguir me completar por mim mesmo e atormentá-la com minha presença e meu egoísmo imenso procurando o que falta para me fazer feliz e completo.

**:**

**:**

"-Me diga Sakura, porque eu não consigo me satisfazer longe de você?"

"-Desculpe Sasuke-kun, mas eu não posso ajudar você... Não mais...".

**:**

**:**

_**Nestes seis anos eu consumi toda sua energia  
E eu não a repus**_

_**Triste o suficiente  
Eu não posso lhe dar o que você precisa  
Nós seremos sempre melhores amigos**__._

Seu coração roto, quebrado, ensangüentado, nesse tempo todo eu consumi toda sua energia, provoquei lagrimas tristeza e infelicidade, eu suguei sua vontade de viver e o brilho incandescente dos seus olhos, te deixei opaca para vida. Mas, mesmo triste o suficiente para recorrer a algo trágico, ela resolveu ficar forte, imbatível, dona de si e da sua sorte.

Magoado com o passado eu não pude dar o que ela queria, eu não me doei, eu não pude. Agora foi a minha vez de não receber o que desejei fervorosamente. Meu coração roto, quebrado, ensangüentado, mutilado, triste o suficiente para parar de bater corretamente. Melhores amigos... Eu desejei mais do que isso.

**:**

**:**

_**Algo especial entre você e eu  
você e eu.**_

Depois de estilhaçar meu coração sem vida, eu quis uma missão, eu queria matar alguém para aliviar minha dor, queria sufocar até sentir os ossos de uma garganta se estilhaçar em baixo dos meus polegares raivosos. Eu sabia que tirar a vida de alguém não me faria mais feliz e nem aliviaria minha dor e desespero, eu sempre evitei e reprovei esse gesto, mas eu sei e confesso que cometi deslizes.

Então comparado à dor de perder tudo de novo, eu preferi a dor de me despedaçar. Decidi estilhaçar cada membro do meu corpo por eu mesmo, um lugar tão alto que só se enxergava escuridão... A mesma escuridão fúnebre que habitava meu ser.

Olhando de cima parecia tão fundo quase infinito, então eu tomei coragem para acabar com tudo; senti o chão deixando meus pés com o leve impulso que proporcionei ao salto, o ar batendo rápido contra minha face acariciando minhas vestes fazendo-as se lançarem violentamente contra mim. O vento cortante de um dia de inverno eterno. Flocos de neve em sua perfeição sublime. O ar pesado se negando a encher meus pulmões. Tão rápido ao ponto de ser indolor... Mas não foi.

Eu senti meu corpo se chocando contra o chão úmido pelos flocos de neve perfeitos e despedaçados como eu. Um barulho agudo atingiu meus tímpanos sensíveis; eram meus ossos se espatifando com gracejo no chão rígido, frívolo fúnebre e inabitável em que eu me atirei, os senti deixando o local de origem perfurando, rasgando sem piedade os músculos e a pele, ficando expostos e provocando dor e desespero, que foi ocultado pela vontade insana de deixar e viver.

Uma serie de flashes passou como um filme na minha mente descontrolada, era o que eu desejava que acontecesse e não se concretizou; meu crânio tocando o chão se contorcendo em breves segundos até finalmente esvair-se em sangue quente que mancharia e cederia vida ao solo e as paredes vazias e mortas daquele lugar. Meu rosto de feições leves e presunçosas, esmigalhado tornando-se pó em meio ao sangue como se nunca houvesse existido antes, meu corpo morto deitado no chão frio, me cedendo alivio. Mas nenhuma dor se compararia a sua voz vazia dirigindo a mim um sonoro opaco e cortante _não_. Uma palavra tão pequena para um aborrecimento tão grande.

Eu quis sentir a dor, provocar um martírio, eu queria alivio imediato, eu queria desocupar meu corpo e mandar minha alma para longe, deixar de ser vivente, abandonar o oxigênio que me cede vida, eu queria estar morto por fora como eu já estava por dentro. Eu queria alivio, redenção... Eu queria você.

**:**

**:**

Algo estava errado ou certo demais. Abri meus olhos - ainda não havia identificado o cheiro característico de hospital - Então à cor branca os inundou com sua pureza. Eu estava no céu finalmente morri, mas, eu deveria estar queimando nas chamas doloridas e douradas do inferno, então rapidamente descartei minha teoria absurda de paraíso instantâneo e puro dirigido a mim sem eu nem mesmo ser merecedor de tal ato tão toscamente impensado.

Então no vazio do branco puro eu avistei verde brilhante e luminoso, sua pele translúcida, seu sorriso salvador, minha cura imediata, medicina não serviria para minha dor... _Ela_ era o remédio eficaz capaz e me resgatar do nada em que eu me tornei e em que eu me joguei.

**:**

**:**

"-Nunca mais faça isso! Você me assustou. Eu quase morri com você. Eu te amo tanto que não aguento, eu estava errada em querer mudar e tentar esquecer... Não me deixe nunca".

**:**

**:**

Algo cálido me envolvendo me acalmando, dissolvendo minha dor insolúvel, devolvendo o ar, minha alma, minha vida, a esperança, preenchendo minha existência vazia. Tirando o vazio o amargo o ódio à sede de vingança o desespero a infelicidade a descrença a calamidade odiosa ao meu redor do infortúnio de não tê-la para mim.

Um abraço salvador, sua declaração, ela sempre sentiu o mesmo nunca me esqueceu. Algo especial entre você e eu. Seu sorriso inabalável de beleza estarrecedora, inquebravel e inviolável agora voltara a ser somente meu, seus olhos não mais opacos, mas, cheios de vida felizes como nunca deviam ter deixado de ser. Ela não estava mais fora de visão, ela é minha para sempre, até onde durar o sempre.

Apertei forte seus lábios de textura suave aos meus, senti seu perfume entorpecente esvaindo minha dor física, reagindo sobre meu sangue acelerado em minhas veias, paralisando o momento para que se tornasse eterno, para que não se quebrasse e se firmasse sólido como diamantes para sempre a intrínseca que nós dois somos; _Você e eu_.

:

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

:

_Querem me matar me bater, esfolar e afins...??? Acharam mesmo que eu iria matar o Sasuke-kun, esmigalhar o coitado, ou deixar os dois separados??? Não, eu não faria isso... o.o'. talvez numa próxima..._

_Nyaaahh, meu primeiro drama de verdade é um presente para __**MiLLa-Chn**__ eu sei que você adora essa musica desde que eu te mostrei o Hooverphonic então espero que a fic tenha ficado a altura, __**Feliz Aniversario**__ =* Espero que tenha gostado. Foi muito bom te conhecer e descobrir que temos tantas coisas em comum. XD _

_A música que eu usei na fic se chama "__**Out of sight"**_ _do __**"Hooverphonic"**__, a musica tem um toque triste, quem tiver a oportunidade ou quiser ouvi-la.. .Pode achar fácil no Youtube. _

_Ok, me digam o que acharam da fic?? Até a próxima \o/._

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


End file.
